This invention relates to a multiconductor connector to be used for a high-speed information transmission signal. In this text, the connector may be expressed as a multiconductor high speed trensmission connector or simply a multiconductor connector, etc. This connector having signal contacts whose spacing is coincident with spacing between terminals of paired or twin cables in order to improve impedance characteristics of the signal route through the cables.
With a multiconductor connector used as a high-speed transmission signal interface in personal computers and the like for monitoring, there has been strong need for multiconductor cable connectors superior in high-speed transmission characteristics in order to fulfil the imposed requirements with respect to multi-function and increase in transmission speed.
In paired or twin cables or dual-axial cables, particularly, there has been a need for maintaining good impedance characteristics at the terminal ends of the paired cables. In general, however, terminals of cables are connected to a connector after the terminals have been bent to meet arrangement of signal contacts, consequently resulting in deteriorated impedance characteristics of the paired cables.